Traditionally, placemats, napkins and napkin rings have been separately manufactured and distributed, only to be used in conjunction with one another after purchase by consumers. This model of having independent items provides flexibility for consumers, permitting personalized purchases and interchangeability of placemats, napkins and the napkin rings. Even so, consumers are often frustrated when they cannot subsequently replace a broken, lost or damaged napkin ring, napkin or placemat, such as when manufacturers have discontinued a certain napkin ring, napkin or placemat. Additionally, in recent years as consumers are becoming more aware of the environmental impact of the products they buy, many consumers prefer more simplistic and livable items.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a placemat assembly solution that is economical, simplistic, and livable while preferably not entirely sacrificing consumer flexibility or the aesthetic or useful characteristics of a placemat setting.